2019 Jewish March
The 2019 Jewish March is a nationwide protest on August 28, 2019, taking place in the Chawosaurian World to protest Chawosauria's systemic antisemitism and opposition to Jewish civil rights. The head location of the march takes place in the politically incorrect Bismarck National Memorial in Chawopolis City because the memorial glorifies the antisemitic late Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, the Prime Minister who escalated antisemitism in Chawosauria and intensified institutional antisemitism.After the Jewish victory in the 2019 Chawopolis Jewish Uprising on July 3, 2019, the Jewish community in Chawopolis City were given the right to peacefully protest against Antisemitism in Chawosauria. A large march took place on August 28, 2019, in Chawopolis, the same day but 55 years after the 1963 March on Washington for Jobs and Freedom led by Martin Luther King Jr and other African American civil rights leaders in the United States. While there were police brutality incidents, the march continued to precede. Jedidiah Azariah Bettleheim spoke at the March at the National Bismarck Memorial and emerged as the leader of the Jewish Civil Rights movement. After the march, media coverage was very antisemitic and politicians at the Chawopolis Palace all refused to support the march. The march ended on September 21, 2019. Background Chawosaurian Jews suffer from the worst institutional antisemitism that was intensified by Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII and he took away the modest progress of the Chawopolis Palace on the Jews. The march was planned by Jedidiah Azariah Bettleheim, Jehoiskim Mikha'el Bettleheim, and the rest of the Bettleheim family. The Boleslaus family joined the planning, the family of Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX. Prime Minister Boleslaus refused to join his family in the march because of fears this could damage him politically. Planning and Organizing Prominent Jewish families, the Boleslaus family, the Bettleheim family, the Briskman family, and the Beckman family have all funded with their aristocratic inheritance to support the Jewish march. Planning took place from July 21, 2019 to August 22, 2019. The March On August 27, 2019, the march began to proceed. Marchers gathered in the Bismarck National Memorial. The leaders of the march said they chose the Bismarck National Memorial because Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII was the anti-semitic tyrant who had his way with the Jews and made antisemitism in Chawosauria worse. Jedidiah Bettleheim spoke at the march and emerged as the leader of the Jewish civil rights movement due to his powerful speech. Speakers Jedidiah Azariah Bettleheim Jedidiah Azariah Bettleheim emerged as the Jewish Martin Luther King Jr with a speech: "We Have A Dream". It became powerful and energizing. Ezra Ben David Ezra Ben David revealed that he was the one who was beatened at the 2019 Popular Democratic People's National Party National Convention, and he recovered modestly from the beating. Protest Activity After the speeches of Jedidiah Azariah Bettleheim and Ezra Ben David, protests around Chawopolis and Chawosauria spread. Proliferated from September 3, 2019 to September 20, 2019. There were incidents of police brutality. Police Brutality Police brutality became rapid through the march. Media Coverage Media coverage of the march was overwhelmingly antisemitic. News anchors and journalists followed Donald Trump's playbook against Liberal Jewish American voters by stating that any Jewish person in Chawosauria who supports the march are "disloyal", "unpatriotic" and "unintelligent". Aftermath TBD See also * Chawopolis Jewish Uprising Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2019 Category:Judaism in Chawosauria